La Vida Pasada y La Vida Después de Conocerte
by Ren Uzumaki
Summary: Aqui este Fic De Ey Ese es mi Fantasma Autora Yo misma Trata del el Pequeño Spencer Conoce a su Primo Billy Joe Cobra después de Haber Muerto y después de que se Agarran un poco mas de Confianza pasan a pasar Cosas raras que ello mismo Sabias
1. El Comienzo

La Vida Pasada y La Vida Después que te Conocí

**Nota: Ps aquí es un Fic de Billy Joe Cobra:DD espero que les Guste!**

**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo**

Billy Joe Cobra Era una Estrella de Rock…. Pero un Día el Murió Nadie Sabe Por qué Murió…. Así que dejo un Testamento en donde decía que le dejaría su mansión al Primer Primo que tenga Por Nombre Spencer. Y eso fue lo que paso 14 años después de la muerte de Billy Joe Cobra una Tía Lejana De Billy, Dijo que tenía a un Hijo Llamado Spencer…Spencer Wright de 14 Años era ni más ni menos el heredero del La mansión de Cobra. Los papas de Spencer se Mudaron a la casa de Cobra.

Wow! Es muy Grande! Mira mama!- Dijo la pequeña Hermana del Chico Peli Café-

Lo sé-Dijo la mama Asombrada por la casa-

Lo siento Mucho Por Billy- Diciéndose así Mismo el Peli Café-

Tranquilo el estará en un Mejor Lugar-Dijo su papa Mientras le da a su Hijo una Cámara de Video- Con esto Puedes ser El Mejor Cineasta!

Gracias Papa!-Se sonroja un poco y Sonríe ante su papa-

De nada-Revuelve su cabello con su mano-

El pequeño Spencer Sube a una Habitación Diciendo el Nombre de Billy y sin Pensarlo Entra al Cuarto con su cámara de Video- Este era el Cuarto de Billy?-Se pregunta a si mismo-

A si es!- Le Responde Alguien-

Q-Quien está Ahí?-Responde el Pequeño asustado-

Alguien le Lanza Un collar a Spencer Como Diciéndole que se Pusiera el Collar, Spencer Se pone el collar y se queda en Shock Al Ver lo que pasaba

Q-Quien eres Tú?-Pregunta al Ver una Persona Flotando en el Aire con Pelo azul, Un Chaleco de Manga Larga, Camiseta de color Amarillo con Rayas Naranja , Pantalón Azul y unos tenis Rojos y una Corbata en el Cuello-

Acaso no me conoces?- Dice el Peli Azul-

N-No….-Sorprendido al ver que puede Verlo-

Soy Billy Joe Cobra y tú Eres?-Pregunta el Peli Azul Acercándose a el pequeño-

S-Spencer…Billy?...A-Asi..Que..Eres…Mi..Primo…P-Pero…N-No….estabas…M-Muerto?-Se queda en Shock al saber que era Billy-

Spencer, O claro pues no lo sé pero después de Morir regrese a mi casa y por eso le di a un Oficial el Testamento para la Mansión –Mirando aún más Cerca al Peli Café-

Y..C-Como te Puedo Ver?...-pregunta el Castaño un Poco Sonrojado-

Por el Collar Tiene Un elemento Llamado Electo plasma que ase que me Puedan Ver los que usen ese Collar-Mirando al Pequeño- Creo que tú y yo nos Levaremos Bien No crees Pero no le digas a Nadie de esto~ Por favor~ Primo~..

Continuara~

Bien espero que le Haiga Gustado Mañana el Siguiente Cap. de esta Historia *-* es que quiero ver One piece xD así que decidí hacerlo Mas Rápido Posible Gracias por Leer! :DD


	2. Me Gustas!

La Vida Pasada y La Vida Después que te Conocí

**Nota: 2 capitulo :DDD todavía no se usar bien el Fanfiction Pero Bueno:DD Unas 2 Horas más Subiré la Tercera Parte del Fic:DD**

Está Bien no diré Nada Billy –Dice el Pequeño Sonriéndole A Billy y ase que se Sonroje un poco Billy-

Bien..-Sonrojado mira a Spencer-

Q-Que pasa?-dice el Pequeño viendo a Billy un poco Nervioso-

Nada, Bueno y ya Tienes donde Dormir?-Le pregunta el Fantasma-

No-Le Responde el Pequeño-

Bien, Quédate n mi habitación~ yo Duermo en donde sea- Responde el Fantasma-

Está bien iré por mi maleta-Se sonroja el pequeño al oír decir eso de Billy-

Está Bien- Dice Billy mientras Arregla un poco el Cuarto- Tenemos que dejarlo al menos un poco Limpio- Se dice así Mismo-

Spencer fue abajo y empezó a Buscar su Maleta, Después de Tanto Intentos de Encontrar la Maleta la encontró Debajo del Carro, Al regresa al Habitación vio que Tenia ahora 2 camas Separadas. Y Empezó a Buscar a Billy.

Billy?-Dijo Buscando a Billy un poco Preocupado-

Que Pasa Spen, Tardaste un Poco-Alado del Pequeño-

Lo se No encontraba mi Maleta-Pone la Maleta en una Cama Viendo al Peli azul-

Hijo con Quien hablas-Entra la mama-

C-Con Nadie mama…-Se Sorprende-

Está Bien, Hijo Deberías Dormir, Fue un Largo camino hasta aquí y mañana tienes Clases en tu nueva escuela-Dice la mama acercándose al Pequeño-

Lo se mama eso iba a hacer~-Mirando a su mama-

Bien, Hijo Buenas Noches-Le da un Beso en la Frente-

Adiós, Mama-Sonríe al ver como su mama se Iba-

La mama se va del Cuarto de Spencer y Billy se queda callado al ver como su mama le tenía mucho cariño a su Hijo

Billy, que pasa?-Mirando a El peli azul Flotando con Cara de Tristeza-

Nada..-Se acerca a Spencer- Solo quiero saber que se siente ser besado por alguien que en realidad si te amé…-Mirando a Spencer un poco más cerca-

P-Pues…-Nervioso Mira para otro lado-

Spencer…-Le roba un beso en los Labios-

Spencer al Sentir el beso le Corresponde sin saber lo que está haciendo

B-Billy…-Besando a Billy Muy Sonrojado-….-5 segundos Después Spencer empuja a Billy al sentir el beso- Q-Que Fue eso…?-Viendo a Billy muy Sonrojado y con Lágrimas en los Ojos-

Lo siento…-Se va huyendo a otra Habitación muy Sonrojado-

Billy…-Spencer se acuesta en la cama Pensando lo que había Pasado- Billy…-Con la cara muy Roja y con lágrimas-

Ala Mañana Siguiente Spencer se fue a la Escuela un Poco Preocupado por lo que paso ayer y por Billy, Al llegar a la Escuela el Director lo llevo al Salón y lo Presento al Grupo

Bueno Alumnos el es Spencer Wright Desde ahora Estará en su Salón Trátenlo Bien-Dice el Director Viendo al Chico Nuevo- Espero que no causes Problemas ( :OOO Serán enemigos xD)

Si señor-Se sienta en el Lugar Asignado y no presta atención a clases por Pensar en Billy y Piensa (Acaso me Gustara Billy)-

El tiempo Paso y Spencer Salió de Clases y Corriendo llego a su Cuarto Buscando a Billy-

Billy!-Gritando Preocupado-

Que pasa….-Debajo de la cama con los ojos medio Abiertos-

Ah…Billy…-Sonríe el Verlo-

Q-Que pasa…-Medio Dormido-

Ven…Por favor….-Lo mira un Poco Sonrojado-

Si…?-Va con el Pequeño Preguntándose que pasaría-

M-Me….G-Gustas….(Apenas 1 día se conocen y ya le gusta ay Dio mío xD)-Besa al Peli Azul muy Sonrojado-

Billy al sentir lo Labios de Spencer Corresponde al Beso y sin Pensarlo Le mete la Lengua Queriendo Jugar con la Lengua de Spencer-

T-Tu También me Gustas Spencer….-Sonrojado lo Ponce Contra la Pared al Pequeño Castaño-

B-Billy….Ah…-Empieza a Jadear-

**Continuara :DDD**

**Hoy le Puse Lemon *-* en unas 3 Horas Subo la Siguiente Paste!:DDD**


	3. La Noche del Amor

La Vida Pasada y La Vida Después que te Conocí

**Nota: Lalalala Me pidieron Gard aquí a hay Hard :DD no estaba tan Inspirada para seguir pero como no tengo nada que hacer aquí está el Fic :DDD Lo que le espera al Pobre de Spen~ **

Que pasa?...-Viendo al Pequeño Castaño Mientras Besa su Cuello-

Q-Que ases B-Billy…-Sonrojado con lágrimas en los Ojos-

Tranquilo….Yo sé que Disfrutaras esto-Dice Viéndolo Mientras lo Vuelve a Besar en los Labios-

Ahh….-Jadeando Se sonroja-…..

Spencer….-Lequita la Camiseta y le Lame el Pecho Mirándolo-

A-Ah….N-No….Hagas eso….-Se Intenta Tapar los ojos pero por el Placer ve a Billy-…..M-Mas…A-Abajo…-Le dice al Peli Azul-

Así que quieres más Abajo…-Lo mira-

S-Si…-Jadeando un poco más Fuerte-

Bien…-le quita el Pantalón con Todo y Bóxer-…Así que más Abajo…Bien…-Lo empieza a Masturbar-

A-Ahí….Ahhh…B-Billy…-Jadeando se tapa la cara de Vergüenza-….Ahh…B-Billy…Me…Ahh…-Sale un Liquido Blanco y llena la mano de Billy-

Ohh…Ya te viniste Tan rápido?...-Se lame la mano-

N-No Hagas eso!...-Sonrojado-

Por qué no?...-Lo mira con una cara como si algo iba a Pasar-

S-Solo…N-No…Lo…Hagas…-Mira para Otro lado-

Acaso estas Celoso?...-Lo mira con una Sonrisa-

N-No!...-Cierra los Ojos Muy Sonrojado-

Bien… Como Digas…-Ase que se Arrodillé el Pequeño- Ahora Hazlo…Tu~…-Se quita el Pantalón y el Bóxer dejando expuesto su Entrepierna-

Eh?...-Sonrojado-….Esta Bien…- Empieza a lamer la Puta de su Entrepierna-

Ahhh…A-Así…Spencer…Ahhh…-Mirando asía el Techo Sonrojado-

T-Te gusta…-Sigue un Poco más Profundo-…

S-Si…Ahhh….-Mira a el Pequeño Castaño- Y-Ya estas Aprendiendo….Ahhh…-Jadeando Agarra a Spencer y lo pone en la cama abriéndole las Piernas-…Bien~

Eh…Billy…?-Lo mira un poco Preocupado-..

Tranquilo…Si te mueves Mucho Te dolerá…-Lo empieza Penetrar-….Ahhh…-Jadeando-

Ahhh…B-Billy….D-Duele….-Le salen Lagrimas-

Ahh…L-Lo siento….-Sigue penetrando-…No lo puedo Evitar…Te... Amo…Spencer..-Lo mira-

Ahh…Billy…Yo...También...Te…Amo…-Jadea un poco más Fuerte y Mueve Las Caderas-

No…Hagas…Tanto Ruido…o nos Descubrirán…Ahhh-Sigue más Rápido- Prometes… Quedarte…Con…Migo?.. Ahhh….

Si…Ahhh….D-Duele…-Le salen Lagrimas-….Ahhh…Billy…Voy a…-Viendo al Peli azul-…

Córrete…Vamos…Ahhh-Lo mira con una Sonrisa-

Ahh…-Se corre Muy sonrojado-….Ahhh…

Spencer…Yo…También…Ahhh…-Se Corre dentro de el-….Ahhh…Spencer….-Lo Mira-

Ahhh…Billy…Te amo…-Lo abraza-

Yo También Broamigo….-Lo besa con Ternura-

Los dos se quedan acostados en una cama por el Cansancio y Spencer se queda dormido en el Pecho de Billy, Billy Abrazando a Spencer.

Te amo Spencer…-Se queda Dormido-

**Continuara~~**

**Hay Dio Mío Creo que me pase xDD Bueno aquí está la 3 Parte del Fic Gracias por Leer!:DD**


	4. Enfermo!

La Vida Pasada y La Vida Después que te Conocí

**Nota: Aquí el 4 xD eh subido 3 caps este día :000 Gracias por todas las que les gusto mi Fic:DD**

Los 2 se quedaron Dormidos. Al día Siguiente Era día de Escuela y Spencer ya se había Ido Dejando a Billy Dormir un poco Mas~ Billy Se despertó y Vio una nota que decía:

Billy me Fui a la Escuela Vengo más Tarde Con amor Spencer~

Bueno-Dice así Mismo el Peli Azul-

Mientras Tanto en la Escuela Spencer andaba Pensando en Billy que lo Mandaron a la Dirección por no Prestar atención en Clases

Es el Segundo Día Señor Wright y ya está aquí- Dice El director-

Lo siento Mucho Señor- Mirando para el Suelo-

Está Bien no se Preocupe, Pero otra queja y se va suspendido 3 Días está Claro?- Dice un Poco enfadado- (Ya lo está Odiando :000)

Si señor- Dice el Pequeño y se va a su Casa-

Llegando a casa se Fija que no hay Nadie en Casa y va A su Habitación.

Billy?-Mirando para todos Lados-

Y Tampoco Billy se encontraba

BILLY! Donde estas….-Buscándolo por toda la casa-

Ah…-En el Baño- Que pasa Spencer…?

Me habías Asustado Pensé que te habías Ido….-Dijo Spencer-

Nunca te dejaría Spen-Lo besa y se Sonroja un poco-

Ahhh- Al sentir su beso Rodea Su cuello con su Brazos- Me Regañaron y Me mandaron a la Dirección y si Vuelvo a Distraerme me Suspenden 3 Días….

No Te preocupes…-Con cara de Odio-…Yo haré lo posible para que no te Suspendan-

Está Bien No te Preocupes…-Lo besa en la Mejilla-

Está Bien-Lo Abraza un poco Fuerte-

Te amo…-Dice el Pequeño-

Yo También Spen…-Lo besa Con Lengua-

Bueno…Me iré a bañar-Lo besa en la Mejilla-

Me puedo Bañar contigo-Le pregunta al Peli Café-

C-Claro…-Lo toma de la Mano y se van al Baño Juntos (Yaoi:DDDD)

Spencer…-Lo besa- Hay que hacerlo….

Aquí….-Le pregunta-

Si…-Lo mira un poco Confundido-

Billy y Spencer se bañaron Junto pero no lo Hicieron (xD) Después del Baño Spencer se empezó a sentir mal.

Billy…-Se desmaya-

Spencer!- Lo carga- Spencer Responde Por favor!

Billy deja a Spencer y nota que está muy Caliente Así que Lo deja dormir y lo cuida toda la noche

Spencer…Lo siento…-Se queda Dormido Abrazando a su Pequeño-

Al Día Siguiente Spencer no fue a la Escuela.

Billy…?-Abre los Ojos y ve a Billy Dormido alado de el-…Lo siento Te preocupe-Intenta separarse de Billy pero No Pudo y por accidente Toca su Entrepierna- y Se sonroja-Ahhh…-Mete su Mano por el Pantalón de Billy y Toca su Entrepierna-

**Continuara~**

**Lalalalal:DD Me gusto mucho*-* Bueno mañana seguire con el Fic*-*:DDD**


	5. El Baño (?

La Vida Pasada y La Vida Después que te Conocí

**Nota:**** Perdón Por no subir ;C Tuve Problemas :DD Pero Ya está aquí la Historia *-***

Billy….-Lo empieza a Masturbar-….Despierta…Quiero…Jugar

Ahhh….-Abre Un ojo-….ah….Spencer…

Billy…-Lo besa con lengua-…

Ahhh…..Q-Que ases….?-Sonrojado-

Quiero Jugar contigo….-Lo abraza-…

Por qué no me lo Pediste?...-Corresponde al Abrazo y besa su cuello-….

P-Por qué…estabas…Dormidos…-Te abrazo un Poco Fuerte-

Ahhh…Bueno…-Te cargo como Princesa y te llevo al Baño- Que Tal aquí?...

S-SI….-Te Abrazo-

Bueno..-Sonríe y lo Pone en la Tina y abre la llave del agua caliente-…

Ahhh…-me empiezo a mojar y me sonrojo-…Billy…

Si…?-Me pongo encima de el-….

N-Nada….-*Te abrazo un poco Fuerte y Te beso-

….-Correspondo al Beso y Te quito la camiseta y meto mi mano a tu Pantalón-

Ahhh…-Te sigo Besando-

..Vaya…Ya…vas...aprendiendo…-Te empiezo a Masturbar-…Y estas muy Mojado…

Ahhh…Es normal…estoy…en…la bañera…-Empiezo a Gemir un poco-…

Ah…-Te lamo el Cuello y Te sigo Masturbando más rápido-….

Ahhh…Billy….-Cierro mis ojos y te sigo abrazando-

…-Te quito el Pantalón y Te empiezo a Meter 2 Dedos-

Ahhh….B-Billy…D-Duele….Ahhh…-Empiezo a Gemir un poco recio-…Ahhh

Shhh~…Nos Podrán Oír…y Tranquilo te Acostumbraras….-Sigo más rápido-

Ahhh….N-No hay…Nadie…Solo...Nosotros...Dos…Ahhh…-Levanto un poco Las caderas-

Bueno~ Tu sigue con ese Sonidito que me Excita Tanto~-Saco y Meto los Dedos Varias veces-

Ahhhh….B-Billy…Me…voy…a…Correr….Ahhhh-Cierro Los Ojos-

Vamos…-Te beso el cuello-…Te ves súper Lindo así…

Ahhhh….-Me corro-

Valla…Tan rápido…Bueno~…-Te empiezo a Penetrar-ahhhh….

Ahhhh….Billy….Ahhh…-Levanto las Caderas-

Baya….Eres…un…Pervertido…-Sigo mas Rápido-…

C-Cállate….Es…solo…por…-Sonrojado con lágrimas en los Ojos- (Spencer Shota :DD)

Por qué te gusta No?...-Sigo mas Rápido-

S-SI….Ahhhh….-Lo sigue Abrazando-

Vaya…Te amo…Spencer…-Sigue Aun mas Rápido-ahhhh…

Yo...También…Ahhhh….-Con Lágrimas en los Ojos-….Ahhh…(SHOTA!:DD)

Me…Corro…Ahhhh…-Se corre Adentro de el-…..Ahhhh

Ahhh…-Te besó-…

My...Brofiend~….

Al día Siguiente Spencer Tuvo que asistir a la Escuela

-Entra el Director- Bueno Chicos Traje a una Chica Nueva preséntate por favor~

Me llamo…Lizzi (Le puse un nuevo Personaje Por que no se mas celos del Pobre Billy 7u7)

Siéntate alado del señor Wright

Si señor..-Se sienta alado de Spencer- (Mátenla D: ) H-Hola…

Hola…Soy Spencer

Soy Lizzi….

**Continuara~**

**Hay dios Mío xD Me pase de Lemon Hubo Muchos errores como en ves de poner Lo beso puse Te beso y así xD por que me acostumbre un Poco asi xDD Bueno aqui ta le 5 :DD y pido Perdón a todas por no subirlo Ayer y ni El sábado:DD**


	6. Celos

La Vida Pasada y La Vida Después que te Conocí

**Nota:** **Nanananna Perdón si apenas subo el 6 xD eh andado un poco ocupada:D y un rato más subiré el Otro Cap. :oo **

El pequeño Spencer y Lizzi se la pasaron hablando to el día y cuando el pequeño Spen Regreso a casa Lizzi sintió una atracción Asia el pequeño cineasta y lo siguió hasta su casa (Celos para el Billy:o) El Peli Azul Observo a la Chica desde la ventana y espero a que llegara el Pequeño Peli Café

Billy!-llega a su Habitación muy entusiasmado buscando al Fantasma-

Qué?-Estaba en la cama mirando hacia el techo-

Qué te pasa?...-Mira un poco confundido al Fantasma-

Sí…Quien es ella?-Apunta con un dedo hacia la ventana-

Eh…De que hablas?-Va hacia la ventana pensando de quien se trata- eh…Lizzi…

Así que la conoces….-Cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos un poco enfadado-

Si...es un chica nueva de mi clase y no sabía que me había seguido…-Mira a Billy-

Oh…ya veo..-Sigue con los ojos cerrados y sigue enojado-

Vamos Billy- se acerca A el preocupado-

Tranquilo…estoy bien…-Se acuesta Boca abajo-

Vamos Billy No te pongas así sabes que eres al único que Quiero~-Se acuesta alado del Peli Azul abrazándolo por la Espalda-

Lo se…Pero solo me llegaron Celos es todo…-Un poco sonrojado se voltea y abraza al Cineasta-

Celoso…Tu?..-Sonríe viendo al Peli Azul y se Sonroja-

Sí-..Estaba Celoso-lo mira de Reojo un poco Enfadado y Avergonzado-

-Besa al Peli Azul Sonrojado-

Spencer…-Corresponde al beso agarrándolo de la Cintura lo apega más a el-

-Empieza a meter la Lengua al Peli Azul-

Nnn…Vas aprendiendo…-Mete su Lengua Queriendo jugar con la Lengua del Peli Café-

Ahh…Billy…-Mete su Mano por la camiseta y acaricia su Pecho Frio-

Ahh…Spencer…Vas Aprendiendo –Se pone arriba del Cineasta Y le quita el Pantalón-

Ahh…Billy…-Enreda sus Piernas en la cintura de Peli Azul-

Mientras Billy y Spencer estaban en la habitación~ Lizzi se dirigió a la Puerta de la casa de Spencer y su mama Abrió la Puerta-

Si?- Dice la mama-

Se encuentra Spencer…-Dice La pequeña un poco Avergonzada-

Si está en Su habitación…Pasa si quieres esa es su habitacion-Le dice la mama muy Contenta-

Gracias…-Pasa directamente al cuarto se queda afuera del cuarto y queda en Shock al Escuchar lo que dice el Peli Café (Hay dio Mio:c)

Ahhh…Billy…M-Me Vengo….Ahhh-Se escucha eso desde el Interior de la recamara-

Vamos Boramigo hazlo…-Sigue más Rápido, la pequeña no noto que se escuchaba la Voz de Billy y siguió escuchando desde afuera-

Al final Spencer queda en la cama con Billy y Lizzi sin saber que pasaba Toco la Puerta

Spencer…Soy Lizzi…-Dice un Poco Confundida-

Lizzi…-Dice el Peli Azul muy enojado-…

T-Tranquilo Veré que Quiere..-Va asía su Armario y se viste y va asía la puerta y abre un poco la puerta- Que Quieres..?

S-Solo Venia a perderte que salieras con migo…-Un poco Nerviosa-

Lo siento no quiero salir Con Tigo aparte ando con Alguien Lo siento-Cierra la Puerta-

Ah..-Se va con lágrimas en los ojos-

Lo que no sabía era que Billy se había metido al Cuerpo de Spencer~(O que malo le dieron muchos Celos:c)

Billy…?

**Contunara:DD**

**Lalalala~ Hay dio Mío Me pase Hoy con lo celos de Billy so Volvió Tsunedere:DD Bueno esos es todo mañana la siguiente:DD**


	7. AVISO:DD

La Vida Pasada y La Vida Después que te Conocí

**Nota:** Esto es Un aviso:c

Bueno yo se que no eh subido el fic ya que eh tenido problemas per saldré de vacaciones en unos 11 dias asi que después de eso Continuare el fic y talves Haga otro de Un anime así que espero que me entienda:33 Bueno es todo lo que quería decir asi!:DD Talves lo suba el sábado Un cap del fic pero todavía no se si tengo tiempo la subiré:DD Bueno eso es Todo:DD Grasias por seguir mi Fic!


	8. La verdad

La Vida Pasada y La Vida Después que te Conocí

**Nota:** 7u7 Por fin estoy de vacaciones! :DD bien así que hoy subiré 1 capítulos y mañana 2 :33 Bien empecemos!

Al día Siguiente el Peli Café se decidió ir a la escuela Como todos los días, Pero algo paso se Dio cuenta que Su amiga no había Ido a la escuela durante 1 semana y se estaba preocupando

Mama! Ya llegue-Dice el Peli Café Buscando a su mama-

Hijo…Me puedes decir por qué Corriste a esa niña que Vino hace 1 semana?-Dice la Mama un Poco Molesta-

De que hablas mama? Cual Chica?-Pregunta el Peli Café Un poco Confundido-

Hace una Semana Vino una Chica Dijo que era Amiga tuya, Pero se fue Llorando y pensé que le habías echo algo Tu-Dice la mama Muy Preocupada-

Bueno...Mama no sé qué haya pasado por que no me acuerdo de que Hubiera venido una Chica…Y como se llamaba esa Chica?-Pregunta un poco Triste-

Lizzi…Creo…-Dice la mama- Viendo a su Hijo-

Ahhh…Bien mama Me disculpare con ella…y Creo saber que paso..-Dice el Peli Café Triste y enojado-

Bien Hijo…-Se va a la Cocina a preparar las Cena-

-El Peli Café va A su Habitación Buscando a su Fantasma- Billy!

-Aparece el Fantasma detrás de el Mirándolo- Que pasa?

Por qué isiste Llorar a Lizzi…-Lo mira enojado-

De que Hablas?-Lo mira Confundido- No sé de qué Hablas

Mi mama me dijo que ase 1 semana Vino Lizzi y que después de unos Minutos salió Llorando…Ese día no sé qué paso exactamente después de que lo Isimos…y tú eres el único que estuvo conmigo…-Lo mira aun mas enfadado Esperando que le dé una Respuesta-

Bro…Bueno… ese Día después que lo Isimos Llizi llego y toco la puerta y empezó a decir que te amaba…y todo eso...y yo me enoje así que me metí a tu cuerpo y le dije que no le importabas y que estabas con otra persona...y se fue…-Lo mira Triste-

Así que eso paso…Bien..-Abraza al Peli Azul mirándolo más feliz- Era Tan difícil decirme la verdad?...

No…Pero..-Mira un poco Triste- Prefieres…Quedarte con ella?...

Billy…de que hablas…?-Mira al Peli azul Confundido-

Que si a ti…Te gustaría salir con ella?-Mira al Peli Café-

No…Ella solo es mi amiga. Yo a ti Te amo…y nunca quiero que pase nada entre nosotros…-Se acerca más al Fantasma y Lo besa Mientras Rodea sus Brazos en su Cuello-

-Corresponde al Beso de su Menor Abrazándolo Muy Fuerte- Bien...Lo siento…Spencer…

Tranquilo…Yo estoy Bien…Pero Tendrás que Disculparte con ella…-Mira al Peli Azul-

Está Bien Spencer-Abraza al Peli Café-

**Chan Chan Chaaaaan! Bien aquí el Capitulo c: me encanto *ooo* asi Hare un fic de One Piece! ZoroXLuffy o si No ZoroXSanji ustedes Digan 7u7**


End file.
